This invention relates to a holder for use on a fishing boat or the like, for holding one or more fishing poles in secure fashion during fishing, while awaiting a strike. The holder may be in the form of an attachment which may, for example, be secured to the rail or transom of a fishing boat to support the or each pole in a secure yet readily adjustable manner relieving the fisherman of the burden of holding the pole or poles.